Chronicles of a Pokemon Detective
by holyknick2
Summary: Ever wondered, where the hell are the police in the pokemon games? Well, in this FF a young police officer will be thrown into the plot a familiar organization.


This is the first Pokemon FF I have tried, and I wanted to know what people think of it

I always wondered why it seemed the police didn't do anything in the games, so I decided to put one in.

I don't own pokemon, but I wish I did...

Prolouge

* * *

(One month ago)

"_Damn it… Damn it… DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?"_

_A boy was hanging from the edge of a large tower, his face covered with a stream of red liquid coming from his head. He had one of his eyes closed, the red liquid slowly flowing down over it, covering it and not allowing him to open up._

_He looked up at the scene before him, a boy with white hair and a green bandanna was staring down a creature of immense size. He held a black pokeball in his red gloved hand and his black short sleeved shirt with red strip in the middle seemed to disappear into the darkness. His black (longer than shorts but shorter than jeans) pants swayed in the wind as he ran toward the creature as time seemed to slow down. His clothes were a bit roughed up, but he wasn't as bad as the hanging boy._

_The large green serpent with yellow markings let out another roar, this one bellowed through the walls, causing them to shake and stir. The hanging boy looked on in horror as his hand started to slowly slip from the wall he was holding. He looked back toward the boy running toward the large green serpent._

_The serpent's eyes were filled with emerald rage and furry. Its head which had elongated pointed scales that seemed to caught the wind started to glow furiously. The blue glow that surrounded the serpent's head now flew around its crouched body and it charged at the boy with unbelievable speed that seemed to ruin the slow motion moment._

_Before the epic collision of the two figures could hit, the boy hand completely slipped off the edge he was hanging on, the wind had picked up and furiously pushed him off._

_The surroundings of the tower seemed to pass the boy by, the tower he was on seemed to grow closer and closer to the sky. The wind rushed past him, as he looked over to the horizon. The abnormal scene was of little importance, the rain that seemed to harshly fall then to the blazing sunlight that seemed to go on without end._

_"I need to find a new line of profession..."_

_The boy finally looked up for the final time at the ever growing tower he was once on, he closed his eyes and resigned himself to fate. The impact he felt when he landed wasn't as hard as he thought. _

_No thud, no pain, no nothing. The boy finally opened his eyes to see his white haired friend look at him with a grin. The blooded boy looked down to see what they were on, and to his shock it was the very same green serpent. The lengthy serpent was slowly guiding the two towards the abnormal weather conditions, flying straight into the intense sunlight that boiled the sea itself._

_It went by unfazed, the elongated scales on it head and all over its body glided through the sky, its small arms lit ablaze by blue energy too._

_The bloody boy looked over to his friend and smiled, he was slowly losing the battle with consciousness. He weakly said "Brendan, I leave everything to you now. DON'T YOU DARE SCREW THIS UP OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF."_

_As Brendan laughed at his friend's words, the boy before him quietly closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. "Don't worry detective Hiro, I'll complete this job for you" thought the white haired boy as the serpent made a beeline toward the water in the middle of the weather abnormality. _

* * *

(Present Day)

In a large bustling office, people were moving a mile a minute. They were on phones, going in and out of the office, or just all in all looking quite busy in general.

The scene near a particular window desk was no different. Under the reflected sunlight that bathed the desk, a boy was furiously writing down something on pieces of paper. The desk was small and beige, with small drawings lining its sides.

The boy himself was only about 5' 1, his short shiny green hair covering his white headband. He was wearing baggy black pants with red strips and black sneakers. He leaned back and placed his hands on the black shirt he was wearing.

The boy was Hiro Saotome, the 15 year old pokemon detective.

He looked down at the papers on his desk, and then to the newspaper next to it. The article he saw gave him a small tint of happiness. A feeling of joy that had long alluded him since his return, and he was about to lose it all over again as he heard a voice.

"HIRO, COME IN HERE NOW AND BRING IN THAT REPORT AT ONCE!"

The boy sighed, he got up and turned around to see a tall woman looked to him and smile. Her long blue hair curled at the ends and her form fitting blue police uniform was a dead give away to this woman's identity. She gave a small smile and said "Hiro, I hope you completed that crime report for the incident in Hoenn."

Hiro thought for a bit, the time in Hoenn was fun. He met a great friend who help him and learned many new things on Pokémon. He felt a bit guilty having his new friend finish off his work but when you stupidly chuck a simple pokéball at a legendary Pokémon's forehead to capture it (without weakening it) and expect it to not be pissed off at you, is a stretch. He was just glad that it was over and his got out of it with only a scar on the side of his head.

The green haired boy got out of his seat and sighed; he looked around to the busy office and looked back to the woman. "Yeah Jenny, I finished. Where is the annoying mutt, I would have thought…"

Before the statement was finished, Hiro yelped in pain. He looked down to see the cause was that a small black stripped orange dog with a fluffy white tail had bitten his leg. Mentally cursing his luck, he lifted he leg to try and pry off the dog by its white mane.

"Why do Pokémon hate me, what the hell have I done to deserve this!" he screamed while jumping around on one leg.

Jenny looked on and giggled, at no point going to help the boy who kept insulting her partner. The offices busy atmosphere lifted, as the other officers held in their laughter at the poor boy hopping around on one foot trying to pry off the small dog.

Jenny smiled again and said "Here Growlie". At that very moment, the small dog named Growlie let go of the green haired boy's leg and ran to Jenny with a joyful yelp. Hiro looked on, veins throbbing from his forehead. He was about to choke the crap out of the dog until a familiar voice stood in a doorway yelling

"HIRO, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY WITH THAT REPORT!"

The boy stared a hole into the dog "Damn Growlithe" he said picking up the papers on his desk and going to the office. Hiro's bad mood was at an all time high and Jenny looked on concerned while petting the small dog. She looked over to the headline on the newspaper on the table and read it. A small smile graced her lips as well when she picked the news paper up.

**THE CHAMPION DEFEATED, A NEW CHAMPION IS CROWNED IN THE HOENN REGION**

A picture of a familiar white haired boy was there, holding up a trophy with a huge grin on his face.

Inside an office, with walls covered in articles sat two people staring at each other. Both figures stared unflinching. Neither one would back down from their position on the matter.

* * *

(With Hiro)

"NO WAY IN HELL, OLD MAN!'

"YES WAY IN HELL BRAT, YOU HAVE A BRAND NEW ASSIGNMENT TO START."

"NO, I'M NOT DOING IT! THE LAST JOB ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!"

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT!?"

*cough* *cough* " _CONGRATS HIRO ON JOINING OUR DIVISION, FOR YOUR FIRST MISSION I WANT TO INVESTIGATE SOME SMALL TIME GANGS IN THE AREA OF HOENN. IT SHOULDN'T BE TOO DIFFICULT_. IF I REMEMBER IT CORRECTLY, THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID, MAKING IT YOUR FAULT!"

"YES AND WHO WAS THE ONE WHO THREW THE POKEBALL AT THE DRAGON MORE THAN 4 TIMES YOUR HEIGHT?"

The younger figure flinched, damn it did he hate being wrong.

The older gentleman who was balding in the front of his head, his round features belied his angry nature; looked at his subordinate with a look less than enthused. "Fine then, I guess recommending you to come here after graduation was too soon. Go, but pack you bags and get ready to go back to the Pokémon Academy while you're at it.

The younger boy smiled and left, but then realized the words spoken and made a complete u turn and rushed towards the older man's desk.

"Okay Chief, don't do anything crazy alright. In your senile age, you forget things so quickly. Did I not happen to help stop Team Aqua and Team Magma."

"KEY WORD IN THAT IS "HELPED, THAT HOENN CHAMPION DEFEATED TEAM AQUA AND MAGMA! WE CAN'T HAVE CIVILIANS; MUCH LESS CHILDREN PLAY THE HERO ALL THE TIME. IT MAKES US ALL AS POLICE MEN LOOK BAD."

"Umm Chief, I'm technically a child too" said the green haired boy not liking his Chief's tone.

"You are a certified detective and my nephew. Justice runs through your veins. Are you going to take this job or will I have to send you back to the academy?"

Hiro pondered in thought, but the decision was a no brainer "Okay Chief, I'll do it just stop bringing up the academy."

"Perfect, I'll tell sis about you leaving. This time I won't let some upstarts overshadow my officers" the voice grumbled.

Hiro looked to see the older man say "We have reason to believe that another criminal organization will make their move in another region. We will send you undercover there to investigate what they are doing. The things necessary for the assignment is in the envelope."

"Undercover, as what…?" asked Hiro less than pleased with what was happening.

The first time he was undercover in Hoenn, they made him work at a berry shop with three sisters. They went on and on about spreading the berries to fill the world and since they knew who he was, they made him spread the "green" so to speak.

Since it was his job to help, he couldn't just refuse. (Plus they were pretty hot girls to work for and he just couldn't say no)

He had to have a pouch with berries in it to help them grow all over Hoenn. It was a miserable experience; he was always chased by hungry Pokémon (they smelled so good) and when he thought he could probably sell them but nobody BUYS BERRIES (they just pick them up from the bush, making him planting them kind of a mute point). He still had the bruises from the pack the Mightyena who chased him.

He was broke, beaten (almost eaten) and left to fend for himself in the Hoenn region. He didn't have a Pokémon of his own, despite popular belief you don't get a Pokémon for graduating the academy.

Luckily his friend helped him out by traveling with him. He accidentally blew his cover, but then Brendan help him out instead thankfully and didn't rat him out.

The man took out a folder and handed it off to Hiro; he opened it up and scanned the page.

He let a loud yell that could be heard throughout the office.

"BULLLLLLLSSSSSSSS****^^^^^"

* * *

Here is a preview for the next chapter......

_There was laughing, and there was cheering. The jovial mood and merriment of the day was evident everywhere._

_The small building in the middle of Hearthome City was buzzing with happiness._

_But something was amiss, the people located in the small building were celebrating but an ominous, depressing presence loomed large. The festive red roof and the banners everywhere told of the celebration. Although the negative presence tried its best to stay sullen, the people were much too happy to care about it._

_"IT'S A BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL!" they bellowed the newborn in question looking up its mother (or umm father, I guess). The people surrounding the newborn in question were filled with happy faces…_

_Except one… that one in question had a deadpan look on his face as he stared at the creature._

_The small newborn creature stretched out its hind legs and walked toward it parent. It had brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-colored, as well as brown eyes and big ears. The cuddly cuteness had made everyone shrieked in excitement. (Well almost everyone) It made its way to its parents lap and curled up into an adorable ball, snuggling and purring happily. _

_A girl with short dirty blond hair tied in a pigtail in her early twenties looked to the boy in great excitement. She said "Congratulations! You are the proud parent of this adorable little Eevee."_

_"So this is what hell is like, weird I expected more fire…"_


End file.
